wooserfandomcom-20200215-history
Punches, Panties and Wooser
Synopsis One year from the final battle on the satellite orbit. By a number of noble sacrifices, I thought whether peace visited the earth, or justice did not perish! There where evils that some justices didn't kill. Wooser, the Maimodo~tsu from Hell got a new force and wings, again if ......I throw oneself into a battle that shook the world, I think that would be where is the locust of responsibility is. '- via Wooser.tv (Rough Translation)' Plot Summary Before the opening credits, Wooser skates to the fourth wall's direction stating that he's here to spread love and affection, but takes it back and instead, will spread sadness as always. In a floating scene, Wooser narrates on what colors are the girls' favorites as a designer plan, including the colors of their panties. Yuu says that she likes Pink, Miho doesn't state a color, but it was "Only for her bra". Len's panties are Black and Rin's are Yellow. In he next scene, Len and Miho are playing video games and Miho presses the start button on accident. Rin walks in and tells everyone that she has curry. Wooser narrates that there's nothing in life that he has other than anime, but there's nothing that impresses him. After the small monologue, Yuu announces that she made a dish from a new English recipe. As he lays down with a futon, Wooser then calls the monologue off and bids the audience farewell and that "we'll meet again". In the continuous of Episode 8, "Yellow Beast Killer: Wooser Buster 2" picks up at Rin and Len's mech, Wooser Buster charging against Mega Wooser. Mega Wooser asks for their uniforms and they refuse. They activate the Wooser Buster Beam and Mega Wooser deflects it with a barrier. Rin is shocked of the barrier screwing up their attack and Len states that the secret weapon must be used. She presses a button that looks like The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken and a model of him surfaces and merges with Wooser Buster to evolve into Great Wooser Buster. They both wonder why they named it that way since they only slapped a pair of wings on Wooser Buster. They execute the "lethal" move, Ajipon Punch and it hits, shrinking Wooser down on impact. Wooser admits that the gals have gotten stronger, but he still asks for a uniform and some meat to eat as he willingly falls asleep. In shock of their failure, Rin and Len call Wooser an idiot as the narrator confirms their failure as Wooser "still causes trouble wherever he goes". After the ending credits, Emperor Wooser, Rin in her Wooser hoodie, "Prince" Len in her armor, Yuu in her school uniform and Miho in her "Woosercell" getup say goodbye once more to the fourth wall and Wooser shouts "Why do you guys never listen to me!?". The crown falls on Wooser's crotch and the gals say "Go on". Wooser scratches what he was complaining about and says "goodbye" to the audience. Characters (In Order of Appearance) Normal Characters * Wooser * Yuu * Miho * Len * Rin * Ajipon * The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken * Darth Wooser Equipment, Abilities and Items Used Equipment * Wooser Buster (Rin and Len) * Evolution: Great Wooser Buster (From the Wings model of The Animal Whose Name Must Not Be Spoken) Abilities * Barrier (Mega Wooser) * Wooser Buster Beam (Wooser Buster) * Ajipon Punch (Wooser Buster) Points of Interest * This is an DVD/Blu-Ray only OVA episode and the only one of the Wooser anime franchise. Unlike the other episodes, this is not streamed on Crunchyroll to make it even more exclusive to buying the DVDs and Blu-Rays. * The outfits that the girls were wearing in the first scene after the opening sequence are from the ending sequence of this season, when they were dancing to "Love Me Gimmie". * Favorite Colors: Yuu: Pink Miho: Unspecified Len: Black Rin: Yellow * The console that Len and Miho were playing with is based on the Super Nintendo console with a Wooser cartridge and Wooser controllers. * This episode contains the continuous of "Yellow Beast Killer: Wooser Buster" from Boredom, Machines and Wooser. * The "We'll meet again" line from Wooser is a subtle hint at a second season, which came true. Quotes * Wooser: "Hello! I'm Wooser, the star of love and here to spread my affection. Not really. I've come to spread sadness as always." * Len: "Calling it "Great" only because it has wings..." Rin: "I don't know how to respond to that." * Wooser: "You guys are stronger. But are you guys going to give me a uniform? Or maybe some meat?" * Rin and Len: "WOOSER, YOU IDIOT!" Category:Episodes Category:Season One